


Rough Days, Sweet Homes

by Miss_Fallen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin skywalker can cook, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker Are Not Married, Threesome - F/M/M, but not kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fallen/pseuds/Miss_Fallen
Summary: Padmé comes home to a surprise, and they all get a break.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Rough Days, Sweet Homes

Padmé was tired. She had spent the day fighting against bills the Chancellor kept trying to Force through. Most of the other senators just let them go through as if they didn’t care what happened to the republic. It was ghastly, and she wished more people would take a stand.

As she walked into her room, she heard a crash from the kitchen and a cut-off curse. She put a hand on her gun, slowly creeping towards the kitchen, “Who’s there?”

Rex came stumbling out of the doorway, cursing Anakin. So they’re both here. She relaxed and smiled at him fondly.

“This was supposed to be much nicer.”

“I’m sure it was.” Padmé laughed. “I take it Anakin’s cooking?”

“Yeah, almost done. We thought you’d take a little longer.”

She sighed, “I’m glad it didn’t. They all just bend over like stringless puppets. It’s ridiculous; we’re supposed to support our people and the Republic, and here they are letting the Chancellor pass whatever he wants.”

“I can’t do anything about that, but I can give you a massage after you change, and we eat. Or we can just pile on the bed. We’ve got the next couple of days off.” Rex says, leaning against the doorway and solidly blocking Padmé’s view into the kitchen.

“That sounds wonderful.”

Padmé lets herself get lead away from the, frankly, fantastic smelling kitchen and to her room. Rex helps her slide out of the heavy outer dress and leaves her to slid into something lighter and more comfortable while he gets the table ready. She can hardly remember the last time Anakin cooked for the three of them. It’s not often they all can get together. When it’s just her and Rex, meals like this aren’t possible since neither is the best cook. It’s also oddly surprising that Anakin can cook as well as he can, but she and Rex aren’t going to complain about it. It’s nice to have home-cooked meals like this.

She walks out of her room to see Rex relaxing on the couch while Anakin moves food from the kitchen to the table. It’s a lovely sight. There’s no fighting here, no debates or laws. They can just exist and not worry about the outside world for a while. She loves her boys, especially on nights like these.

Rex smiles at her and gets up to offer his arm, “Shall we?”

“We shall.” Padmé giggles.

Looking at the spread on the table is almost something out of a movie. It looks delicious. 

“I hope I didn’t go overboard.”

They look up at the Jedi and smile. Padmé shakes her head, “Never.”

Dinner is as quiet as it usually is. They don’t often get time to simply eat without having to do something else. Since that became the new normal, they tend to keep dinners quiet by an unspoken agreement. It’s only interrupted by compliments to Anakin’s cooking skills and the occasional moan of how good the food is. 

Once it’s done, however, it becomes louder. Post-dinner includes ranting and venting about the ridiculousness they have to deal with from other people. Anakin and Rex always have more than a few exciting stories as Anakin’s never able to stay away from trouble for long. He also runs away from medical when he shouldn’t, and Rex is sure to tell Padmé all about it while Anakin grumps and pouts. Padmé’s stories are much wordier as she deals with far more people than either of them does day to day. She also can’t shoot them or make fun of them like they can. Many of her stories involve Bail or Mothma redirecting the other senator’s attention before Padmé decides she’s done playing nice. Not that it happens often. Padmé’s a fantastic politician, and she has the patience to prove it. 

Stories told and rants raved, they make their way to the couch while cleaning droids take care of the leftovers from dinner. Couch-time involves more talking, but instead of the stupid stuff they deal with from work, it’s about simple pleasures and what they might do after the war. Padmé plans on staying where she is. She enjoys being able to help people with her position as a senator. Rex and Anakin are more undecided. Rex has only known war and fighting his entire life. Sure, that alone leaves plenty of job opportunities for him, but he doesn’t know if that’s what he wants to keep doing. Anakin himself isn’t sure if he should stay with the Order. He likes that he can help people, but what does that mean if the Order is the one deciding who needs help and who doesn’t? Who they can afford to help and who they can’t? It’s a heavy subject, the future. Though all three agree they want to continue their relationship. They enjoy each other’s company and companionship. 

Anakin and Rex get tired first, the lack of battle and guard allowing them to relax and catch up on lost sleep. It does leave Padmé the interesting job of corralling the two men to the bedroom from their comfortable positions on the couch. Usually, it ends in her nudging Rex awake enough to help her drag Anakin to bed. He always falls asleep the fastest, out like a light around the two people he loves the most. This time, she manages to rouse them enough to convince them the bed is a much better place to sleep than the couch (not that they haven’t slept on far worse). 

Anakin flops face-first into the middle of the bed and goes right back to sleep. Padmé and Rex curl around him with exasperated, if fond, smiles. From there, it’s not long before all three are fast asleep and content. Nightmares will find nobody this night.

**Author's Note:**

> Threesomes need to be used more. It solves so many things and you get more cuddles.


End file.
